


Evidence of Things Not Seen

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Donna N. & Wilfred M., Gen, Wilf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think he's a daft old man.  A scene that might have been in "The Big Bang".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence of Things Not Seen

Donna climbs the hill carrying a plate. "Mum made you a sandwich." She doesn't quote her mother's actual words: _Bad enough that daft old man is looking for things that don't exist. If he doesn't eat, he'll get sick, and I'll be stuck nursing him._

"Ta, Sweetheart." Her grandfather doesn't look away from his telescope (a waste of good money, Sylvia says). "I think I saw something. If I adjust the focus-"

"Grandad, come inside. It's getting cold."

"You think I'm mental, too, don't you?"

"Grandad, no. But it's hard to believe-"

"They're out there, Donna! The stars are real."


End file.
